


Ring of fire

by GriffinCastle



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinCastle/pseuds/GriffinCastle
Summary: Richtofen finds a hot spring and makeouts ensue
Relationships: "Tank" Dempsey/Edward Richtofen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Ring of fire

Richtofen straightened his posture before presenting a folded note. 

"What's this?" Dempsey cocked an eyebrow.

No response as the letter was thrust forward, causing the marine to take it without further question.

As Edward scurried off, Tank was left with a crude map and calligraphy swirling a mischievous " _ bring drinks _ ." The note was signed with two bloody thumbprints in the shape of a heart. 

Strange but endearing, like most of Edward's romantic agenda. An offer Dempsey could not refuse.

The "ring of fire" refers to the volcanoes, dormant and active, that trace the pacific ocean. This means places like Washington, Mexico, and even the gang's latest destination, Pohnpei, all had their share of sleeping giants. However, volcanoes are more than harbingers of fiery death. They likewise heat underground water, forming therapeutic springs of sulfur and magnesium. 

Therefore, Richtofen took advantage of good fortune, and invited Dempsey to join him in a well-needed soak. To no surprise, the doctor was eager for the chance to talk, or kiss, or both. Though, unbeknownst to Dempsey, he had an idea in mind to facilitate those needs. Something of a little game. 

...They'd be safe to relax in daytime, anyhow. There was something about island humidity and scorching sun that even the undead couldn't stand.

  
  


And so the German perched himself upon a boulder in just his boxer-briefs, waiting for his dearest to appear. A sudden wolf-whistle startled him. 

"Don't scare me like that! I nearly fell in," he gripped his chest.

"Sorry, hot stuff," his charming American winked, "I found some saké in the officer's quarters— like you asked."

Richtofen hopped down and began helping the other undress, "always so apt and resourceful."

Dempsey kissed him sweetly, "I noticed you've been practicing your handwriting." 

"Yes, well, I thought I'd be romantic."

"The blood helped."

"Now I can't tell if you're being genuine."

The Marine only giggled at his lover's pouting expression.

Tank was the first to sink with a contented sigh, and watched as Richtofen dug into his pants' pocket before joining him.

"A notepad?" Dempsey wondered.

"I was hoping we could try something to, er,  _ spice things up _ , as you'd say. A game."

"...like, a sexy game?"

Edward rolled his eyes, " _ yes.  _ A _ sexy  _ game."

"How's it go?"

"I'm going to write down a place on my body. And  _ you _ must find out where. By kissing there."

"Sounds hot," the marine wagged his eyebrows, "what's the occasion?"

"I miss kissing you. Plus, it's been quite depressing lately. I think both of us could use the intamacy."

"You think of everything. I was just going to start making out."

Richtofen snorted, and scribbled down the challenge. After the pad was set aside, Dempsey pulled the doctor into his lap.

He began with his lips, coercing a lovely taunt from Edward: "I wouldn't make it  _ that _ easy for you."

"I'm just warming up," the marine grinned, "or you want me to cut to the chase?"

That was when he bit down on Richtofen's Adam's apple. Immediately, the gentleman was overstimulated, "too much!"

The laughter in Dempsey's chest was bright as he retreated back to his lips. Then, passion as an exploratory tongue slid into the warmth of Edward's mouth. 

Dempsey was always so confident in his motions, yet slow as he searched for any micro-indication he was onto something profound. Edward knew this well, and was certain to appease and excite with satisfied groans. It helped when the marine's trained hands would squeeze his waist in needy motions. Or when he'd turn his grasping into a binding hug— wishing to hold their bodies close as possible.

"Oh my, Dempsey," he half moaned- half giggled.

"Getting warmer?" He purred.

"Not quite, but don't hesitate to double check," Richtofen teased again, which only coersed more passion from the tongue-tied exchange. Eventually, the marine would move along his doctor's sharp jaw, and suck purpling marks wherever he could. A heavy and trailing tongue punctuated his desire.

"Your heart is beating so fast," Dempsey breathed against his vein.

"Yours is too."

"Because you're so damn hot."

" _ Oh, gott _ . _ I. Ugh _ ," he tried to taunt again, but was lost to pleasure, "just don't stop."

Dempsey remained alluring and sensual as their affection intensified. Especially when holding a gaze so thoughtful and affectionate inbetween— it intrigued Richtofen— it kept every menuever interesting. But, suffice to say, he wanted more. He offered his neck, and Tank was happy to oblige. He gnawed the tender flesh, and his lover saw stars.

The needy display arrived to a point where Richtofen could hardly restrain himself. 

And that was when the American's hungry mouth latched onto his collarbone.

"Yes,  _ yes, _ right there," Edward noised ecstatically. But, though Dempsey had won, he was not ready to stop. All the rules were abandoned as the couple decended into full-on foreplay.

While Dempsey pulled his lover deeper into his lips, the doctor laced his fingers into the man's hair to cradle him nigh.

"More, more," Edward was unashamed to plead. 

His lover only grunted, and flipped their positions so Richtofen was pinned against the wall.

Coherent thought began failing the couple. Snarky banter, too…

But naturally, all good things must come to an end. A loud whooping echoed, and approached quickly. Then, Nikolai and Takeo appeared as they dived off a boulder and into the secret spring.

As their laughter subsided, Takeo rose his brow at the flustered couple, "...have we interrupted something?"

"No!" Richtofen yelped, red-faced and covered in bruises.

"Yes," Dempsey huffed, annoyed he didn't get a turn.


End file.
